


Sugar Flirt

by furloughday



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is short, and you are hot." Gina asks Rosa out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/gifts).



"I don't understand, " says Rosa, when she finally manages to find Gina in the packed theater. "In your text you said this was an emergency."

She subsides into an open seat when she's shushed by the family in the next row. Gina offers her a bag of popcorn, which Rosa declines. 

"I drove halfway across Brooklyn with my sirens on," she continues at a whisper. 

"It _was_ an emergency," Gina whispers back earnestly. "After a near death experience today involving office gymnastics and my spinny desk chair, I realized life is short and cruel. In that moment I knew that I had to ask you out to a movie, _immediately_."

"Oh," is all Rosa can come up with. She watches impassively as an animated bird on screen begins to sing and dance. The sound of Gina taking a long sip of her cherry slushie is loud in her ear.

"I don't put out on the first date," she finally says, and feels the beginings of a real smile when Gina's hand finds hers in the dark. 

"Then lucky me this one's a double feature. "

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from "Blink."


End file.
